Doctor Who : The Doctor's Apprentice
by ThalioTP
Summary: The Doctor and Clara sets of to 18th century London where they encounter another Time Lord which have not regenerated in all of his life, but someone else is looking for him too by killing innocents. They must race against time before the hunters gets the mysterious Time Lord. And the Doctor hopes if he remembers anything about the missing planet Gallifrey
1. Chapter 1

It was a very snowy Christmas, Clara came up from her room to see the stars and sometimes she just there to greet her neighbors.

Out in the garden, she sat on a bench. Wondering where the Doctor was.

After the events of the Great Time War, the Doctor took Clara to see what he had done to save Gallifrey. He has been very quiet, and now he says he needs some time alone.

But Clara surprisingly had fit in a normal life without the Doctor's life. She got a chance to study at Harvard, where she can talk about the quantum locking physics the Doctor thought her.

She began to learn artistry, where she probably needs more training.

She now had moved on from the death of Danny Pink.

But now, the Doctor had left her a 300 year old telegram. Given too her by some lawyer, he said that a man from the 18th century had left her this message right at this day.

The Doctor said that he wants to meet her so very much, and he will pick her up at night of Christmas. That's why she was here tonight.

Clara fell asleep on that very bench. The neighbors laughed and giggled as they walked by.

And when hours have passed and people began to sleep, Clara lay awake, for some miracle about to happen.

A swooshing sound the TARDIS goes, as the leaves began to blows. The wind began to throb and the transparent figure of the phone box began to shape.

With a loud dunk, it materializes into the bluest blue ever. As the Doctor parked the TARDIS, so clever.

Clara felt a leap in her heart, as she tidy her night dress with a deck of cards. She skipped along the grass to the TARDIS, long had she been missing the Doctor, she is.

Clara opened the squeaky door and walk into the massive amount of space there is in the TARDIS. There, the smoke of gas vents and the sound of the controller, she couldn't keep herself from the scene of this.

The Doctor then walk up the stairs and stopped at the top, waiting for Clara to see him. Clara just looked at him, his grey hair, his blue robes, and his friendly smile.

"Doctor…" She said quietly.

"Hello Clara." The Doctor said back.

Clara rushed to him and hugged him very tight, she sobbed under her eyes in a mixture of relief and hatred "I missed you!" She said.

The Doctor then slowly shove her away, and took her to the controller.

"Do you still want to go on an adventure?" He said.

"Of course I do!" Clara replied "Why do you have to send a 300 year old telegram?"

"Because I was in 300 years ago." He laughed.

He pulled a lever and clicked some buttons. The TARDIS dematerializes and the light flares are everywhere.

"So, Clara." The Doctor called "How is your life without me?"

"Its great, I got this promotion, and I was invited to learn in Harvard and I… Uh… I mean, I still miss you a lot." She smiled awkwardly "How was your life without me?" She asked back.

"Its very peaceful and quiet, I have more time to meditate with the highland monks of the Himalayas. I help the Adiposes built their homelands. And no nanny is there to nag me." He said jokingly.

"And you decided to give the nanny a ride in the TARDIS?" Clara said grumpily.

"Don't you understand Clara? It was the nanny that made my heart like the TARDIS." He flirted.

"Eugh. Don't do that, its creepy." She replied, and then she smiled.

"Where are we going now?" Clara asked.

"You wouldn't believe this." Said the Doctor, now moving to the little screen.

"Try me."

"Alright." Now moved the screen closer to Clara "I've found another. Time Lord."

Clara looked to the screen with shock, a very old picture of a black haired man in around mid 20s.

"Couldn't be, that must be the Master!" She commented.

"It can't be the Master, because this one is very, very young. You know how Time Lords originated from kids right? This one is the first reincarnation!" He explained.

Clara just looked at him surprised.


	2. Chapter 2

It was quiet and calm at the streets of 1751 London, the winds blown every corner of the alleys and rustling the doors of every home in the block. But another sound came along, the leafs on the street are being blown away as if they are backing away from whatever it is in front of them.

When the leaves had cleared a space, something bright and flashing hovering above the ground followed by the continuously rhythmic voice and a figure of something materializing.

The TARDIS had successfully landed where it supposed too, then with a loud noise it had fully materialized.

The door creaked open, the Doctor slowly peeks his head out "All clear."

The Doctor came out from the TARDIS, followed by Clara "When are we, Doctor?"

"London, 1751." The Doctor replied "Something I feel is not in its place."

"Like what?" Clara asked, she got stepped in a puddle "Eugh…"

"Like that puddle you just step…"

"… What…." Clara said awkwardly.

The Doctor took his sonic screwdriver and point it at the puddle "Aha! A large concentration of Magnesium, Uranium Lactose Compound and Calcium Fluoride, a stuff that is mostly found on the moon…." He checked the tip of his screwdriver and put it back under his robes.

"Argh…. There's no effects in stepping it. Right?" Clara grumbled while shaking her wet foot off.

"No, not yet." Said the Doctor.

"What?! What do you mean 'not yet'?" Clara yelled.

"I have yet seen the effects on human because moon water has to be compressed in non-oxygen state to effect a human. But the real question is, why is it here?" The Doctor said.

"Can't you at least DO something?" Clara raised her voice.

"I need to see the effects first before making the cure, to synthesize the right medicine that doesn't make your body worst."

"Ah! Great…" Clara shouted as she stepped on another puddle.

They soon arrived at some kind of a celebration up ahead, as Clara and the Doctor saw lots of people dancing, drinking beer and talking very loudly. The music played by the choirs up upon the stage echoed all over the place, people everywhere was wearing Georgian-based clothes.

"Its quite more celebrated than I thought." Clara said.

Then a young man approached them and greeted them with a welcoming smile "Why aren't you all participate in this celebration? Surely there's nothing that makes us down on this good day!"

"Yes. Hello, I'm the Doctor. And this is Clara my associate. Yes, about the celebration, why are we celebrating?" The Doctor asked.

"Huh, what a fine looking associate you have there Mr. Doctor. We are celebrating because no more shall we hides from the streets at night." He said.

"What happens at night?" The Doctor asked again.

"Oh, we do not speak about it. You two are not from around here are you?" The man raised his eyebrow.

"No. we just arrived here from Scotland with the new steam powered boats." The Doctor said.

"You two are rich I presumed?" The man asked.

"Pretty rich." Said Clara "So, what did happened at night."

"It happened almost every night, people keep disappearing and retrieved at the river banks. Each one of them was dead, with strange holes on their bodies. But the police did not give up, they searched and searched the streets until they find the creature that killed all those poor men and women. Few survived of course, we are going to execute that beast on the good ol' hanging pole tomorrow. You should come."

Beast? Creature? Clara's mind was racing, how she had missed a good story these days.

"Thank you, kind sir." The Doctor greeted.

"Always happy to help Mr. Doctor. Good day Ms. Clara." He bowed at the Doctor and winked at Clara.

Clara and the Doctor walked away from the crowd, they both was arguing about the creature.

"Doctor, we are here to search for the Timelord aren't we? We have no time for the alien." Clara said.

"You don't understand Clara, I….." But the Doctor was cut by the voice of a man.

"Make way everyone! Make way!" Said the man dressed as the 18th century police.

His friends was clearing the road for a very big carriage that was carried by two horses. Clara and the Doctor walked back from the horses, they saw the carriage rocked back and forward and screeching noise came to it.

"Clara, I know the alien." Said the Doctor.


End file.
